Semáforo
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Era el juego propuesto por Francis y había tres colores. Rojo: Beso apasionado. Amarillo: Un abrazo y beso pequeño. Verde: Beso amistoso. Y allí, las naciones empezarían a jugar deseando secretamente que ese alguien especial les tocara. Muchas parejas.


Este fic va dedicado a mi más grande amor que me hace llorar con sus lindos -y putos- fic, sí, Soly, espero lo disfrutes como yo hacerlo :3

**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxInglaterra, FranciaxCanadá, GreciaxJapón, DinarmacaxNoruega, EspañaxRomano, AlemaniaxItalia, ArgentinaxChile.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Juegos xD, besos, no se qué más, algo de parejas crack sin amor.

Todos reunidos, mirándose con ocio, en realidad siempre estaban con ocio cuando se daban cuenta que realmente no podían hacer mucho –nada- útil por el planeta tierra. Y como siempre, una sonrisa cómplice se hace presente cuando Francis sale a proponer el juego que había descubierto en cierto país, nadie quería un juego de Francis, pero no se veía "taaan comprometedor".

EL SEMÁFORO

Consiste en una fila, que según a que fila le toque, ésta elige qué quiere con su "pareja" de juego que va variando, la persona con el turno elige el color del semáforo.

Rojo: Beso apasionado  
>Amarillo: Un abrazo y beso pequeño.<br>Verde: Beso amistoso.

La fila estaba formada, todos miraban al de al lado, algunos temblaban, otros se daban contra el piso pensando ¿cómo mierda acepte? Chile estaba que se mataba, Romano tiraba insultos a diestra y a siniestra y los que se odiaban se daban miradas de odio prefiriendo mil beses una opción que permitiera pegarle en las bolas a tu contrario.

**Francis y Chile, le tocaba a Francis elegir**.

–Maricón, sé que no te atreví…–lo miraba a los ojos, queriéndole decir "elije verde fleto culiao, o no la contai".

–¡Rojo, rojo maraco intenso! –exclamo el francés, arrojándose hacia el chileno besándolo como nunca antes.

Francis terminó con tres lesiones en su cuerpo, un ojo morado, casi hospitalizado, mientras Chile se lavó la boca por horas, y aún así, ambos siguieron jugando mientras todos se reían de ellos, Chile jamás volvería a participar en esas cosas homosexuales, lo jura, pero no sabía que cierto argentino estaba mirándolo de reojo, rogándole a su diosito que le tocara con ese chilenito.

**Estados Unidos e Italia, le tocaba a Feliciano elegir. **

–Verde…–rió Feliciano calmado.

–¡Claro, ven con el hero! –Alfred le dio un beso, muy amistoso.

Pero cierto alemán no lo vio así, le hacía ojitos a Alfred, si hubiera tocado un poco más a "su" Feli aplicaría torturas de la época de Hitler con él, o peor, en cuanto a Arthur, este también se ahorraba comentarios, ni siquiera quiso ver, sólo que Alfred besara tan animado a Feliciano lastimaba un poco su corazón, quizás no estaban hecho el uno para el otro.

**España y Canadá, le tocaba a España escoger. **

–Amarillo…–susurró el español, mirando hacia atrás, tenía que hacer reaccionar a su amigo.

Y el francés, sólo mordió un afeminado y bordado pañuelo rosa gay ante el beso, mataría a su amigo, lo cortaría en pedacitos ¡se quería violar a su Matty, siempre lo supo! y el único con derecho a violar o hacerle cosas malas a Canadá era él. Sólo él.

Y así, a Romano con Japón, a Grecia con Noruega. Un montón de parejas extrañas, algunos habían gastado toda la pasta de diente en el proceso, cuando, de alguna manera mágica todo comenzó a cambiar y la parejas que iban quedando como siempre, muy en el fondo debieron ir, y allí, sólo uno tendría la decisión correcta.

**Argentina y Chile, le tocaba a Martín elegir. **

–¡Rojo, rojo pasión, rojo como la banderita de mi Manu, rojo como tu trasero después de que %$#&$!–susurró animado, llevaba minutos rezando que le saliera su chilenito.

–¡Esta mierda está trucada, está trucada! –seguía alegando, pero el beso llegó a sus labios.

Introduciéndose en su boca, los reclamos ya no existían pero cuando Martín metió mano en regiones vitales los demás concursantes supieron que eso no iba muy bien, por eso, ambos se fueron de allí, para gritar gaymente el nombre del otro.

**España y Romano, le tocaba a Antonio elegir. **

–¿Rosado? –decía, cabizbajo, esperando que su Lovino no lo golpeara.

–Maldición, di rojo…–sorprendiendo a todos, esta vez el italiano lo agarró de la corbata que traía ese día.

Y ambos, después de toquetearse por minutos mientras todos bostezaban decidieron irse, los moteles ese día tendrían arto dinero, de eso no cabía la menor duda.

**Francia y Canadá, le tocaba a Francis elegir.**

–Rojo… rojo, rojo ¡rojo, mon amour! –se arrojó hacia él, nunca había sentido "celos" en su vida, lo aprendió por las malas con España, y nunca dejaría que su pequeño fuera de alguien más.

Y el tímido canadiense ni siquiera pudo hablar, prácticamente se lo estaban violando mientra un enfurecido inglés y un molesto estadounidense trataban de separarlos a patadas -las cuales iban directamente hacia Francis- el francés quedó molido, pero aún así tuvo la fuerza de salir de allí, todo machucado, para hacerle el amor a su personita especial.

**Grecia y Japón, le tocaba a Kiku elegir. **

–Verde…–susurró el japonés.

Y el griego no dijo nada, sólo se le acercó y lo beso, lo besó hasta dejarlo sin aire, uniendo caderas, profundizando roces.

–¡Dij-dije verde Grecia-san! –

–Perdón, escuche "rojo" –sonrió, y el japonés lo supo en sus labios, en su cuerpo y su sonrisa que estaba mintiendo.

Ambos también se retiraron, para hacer el amor.

**Dinamarca y Noruega, le tocaba a Noruega elegir. **

–Nor yo…–

–Púrpura…–

–¿Qué es eso? –

–Esto…–el Noruego le pegó la patada en las bolas de su vida al pobre danés que quedó del color mencionado, púrpura, este apenas sobrevivía pero antes de caer al suelo sintió como lo agarraban de la corbata y depositaban un caliente y demandante beso a sus labios que duró más de lo que debería.

Prácticamente después de eso, Noruega lo arrastró fuera de allí. Cuando quería tomar el control nadie le podía ganar.

**Alemania e Italia, le tocaba a Feliciano elegir. **

–Ya no queda nadie…–susurró el alemán.

–Creo que la sala es suya, Alfred, Arthur…–sonrió inocente el italiano mientras los aludidos se ponían nerviosos y tartamudeaban. Mientras Italia le susurraba el color al alemán en el oído.

Y éste no hizo más que ponerse del color susurrado, rojo. Ambos se retiraron de la mano, con una sonrisa plena.

Y sólo quedaron dos allí.

**Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, le tocaba a Alfred elegir. **

–Elige luego, llevo veinte minutos esperando…–el británico estaba nervioso y alterado y Alfred estaba peor.

¿Por qué todos los juegos de Francis terminan en eso? ¿en hacer el amor? quizás porque él era eso, el país del amor lleno de sus juegos viles que unen parejas, sí, eso eran. El inglés seguía pensando hasta sentir como un pequeño beso se deposita en sus labios.

–Verde…–susurra al terminar, luego, lo abraza fuertemente ocultando un sonrojo y vuelve a besar esos adictivos labios para al finalizar susurrar nuevamente el color –ese fue amarillo…y este…–lo deposita en la mesa, mientras el inglés sorprendido se deja hacer confundido e hipnotizado por el amor y el cariño que sentía en cada gesto, percibe las manos sobre su cuerpo acariciando atrevidamente y tiembla sólo un poco.

Y el color rojo no se realiza, era otro color, un color que pudiera representar el verdadero amor. Todos al final del juego habían llegado a ese único y hermoso color, uno que simplemente no se puede decir y que nunca tendrá el semáforo.

**N.A: **Y eso, este juego es entretenido y lindo si te toca "esa" persona especial, y cada juego de Francis termina en esto, pero entiéndanlo, los países tienen mucha "tensión sexual" en sus cuerpos, si tienen la oportunidad de hacer el amor con el ser al que amas sin tanto rodeo ni cháchara lo harán, por mucho que quieran negarlo. Espero que les gustara, y que viva el verdadero amor y todas las parejas de hetalia! :3


End file.
